Episode 7232 (10th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Rhona hears about Paddy's accident and rushes home. Paddy wakes in hospital feeling better but tells Marlon he's convinced someone was trying to kill him. Chrissie and Lawrence fret that the press will think they've passed dodgy machinery along and worry he may sue. Robert tells them he will speak to Paddy. Chrissie is still suspicious of the note, but Robert reminds her of her own cheating. Vanessa confides in Carly about Rakesh paying her off in order to keep Kirin at bay. Carly realises that Kirin must really love Vanessa for Rakesh to have to do that and she asks Vanessa if she feels the same. Rodney questions Jimmy's feelings for Tracy and reveals to her that he knows she was in a porn film. Tracy is horrified and humiliated. Bob continues to struggle with his debt and Carly turns to Ross for help. At the same time, he receives a text from Charlie demanding his final installment tomorrow. Pete and Debbie arrive back from their overnight break and a distracted Ross covers his anger while he listens to Pete talk about his night with Debbie. Kirin bumps into Vanessa in the street and notices that she has written Rakesh's name on her envelope of cash. She admits that it was Rakesh who gave her the money. Jimmy comforts Tracy as she worries the village will find out about her past, confessing she only did it as she was broke. Rodney is left fuming by Jimmy's kindness and quits. Robert visits Paddy at the hospital. Paddy begins to put two and two together and accuses Robert of trying to kill him but Robert denies any involvement. Kirin packs his bags, fuming at his father and vowing that he is moving back in with Vanessa. Ross walks out of the pub as he overhears Debbie, Pete and Chas discussing the wedding. Debbie watches him leave and is left wrestling with her mixed feelings. Robert spots Rhona and Leo arrive at the hospital and offers to sit with Leo in the waiting room while Rhona goes in to see Paddy. Vanessa and Kirin discuss their future. Kirin insists that he loves Vanessa but can't deal with raising Adam's child. Back at Victoria Cottage, Priya suggests that Rakesh should come clean and tell Kirin he's actually the father. Tracy's touched when Jimmy refers to her as a mate. Paddy gets ready to be discharged as Rhona arrives. He panics when he finds out Robert is with Leo and dashes out of the ward to get Leo. Ross leaves Debbie floored when he tells her that he is ending things with Carly to be with her. Paddy is relieved to find Leo safe but Robert admits he was responsible for his 'accident' yesterday and tells Paddy to consider it a warning, stating that next time he'll come for Leo and Rhona instead. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and stairs *Café Main Street - Interior *Holey Scrap/Home James Haulage - Site and PortaKabin *Home Farm - Office *Hotten General Hospital - Accident & Emergency Ward interior Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes